


Price of Revenge

by mochii112



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Mind Control, Other, Regret, Xisuma gets killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochii112/pseuds/mochii112
Summary: After spending months in banishment, the void starts to take over EX's mind, inadvertently forcing the man to seek revenge. EX makes his way back to the hermitcraft server, ready to kill and destroy everything and everyone his brother has ever known to love.However, revenge has its messy consequences, and isn't always what you want it to be.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Price of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oof level of angst.
> 
> I honestly dislike antagonizing the hermits. If you noticed in my chapters, the threat is usually not an established character. However, DarkMoon9058 requested EX angst over on wattpad, and I'm going to deliver.
> 
> Warnings: blood, permanent deaths, two curse words.

_Destroy._

_Destroy them all._

_Go ahead and destroy them all._

Voices built up in what felt like the worst headache EX had ever had to encounter. He was trying his best to suppress his instinct and bloodlust, but it was already too late. His clothes were already covered in blood. In his hand was a diamond blade, its blue lustre now stained a bright red.

He was starting to give in. And he was starting to give up.

The scent of gunpowder hung heavy in the air, as well as the radioactive aftershock. He stood upon the scorched jungle dirt, looking over what was once the great Hermitcraft Server.

In front if him was his brother.

_He hurt you._

_He wronged you._

_Hurt him._

_Kill him._

The blade in his grip didn't belong to him. He couldn't remember who it belonged to, not that it mattered anyways. That hermit was already dead. Had he stabbed them to death with his dull stone sword? Or had he ripped them apart with his own bare hands?

He didn't remember.

He didn't care.

His eyes were on his target, and he didn't need anything else. The last of his conscience was starting to die, leaving behind an empty husk that yearned for blood.

There was only one man left alive. After that, he would have successfully destroyed all of hermitcraft, and have gotten revenge on the server that had shunned him out. On the brother that had banished him into the darkest depths of the void to die.

He had spent a year in the darkness.

A whole damn year.

With nothing to see, and no one to talk to. He had gone insane, and when he had finally cracked the air tight admin guards that Xisuma had put up, he knew he had won.

However, something told him that this wasn't what he wanted.

That voice was drowned out by all of the others that held dominant power over his mind.

_Kill._

_Destroy._

_Hurt._

_Fight._

_Torture._

_Destroy._

He had been obeying the voices as though they were sacred. When had emerged from the end, he had returned with all guns blazing and a clear path of destruction. The jungle was on fire, and the smoke filled the air in a suffocating manner.

He didn't care.

The skies had turned a deep red as a result of the explosions that he had set off. Perma-death had been enabled, and corpses littered the ground. The dirt was stained a deep red, matching the sky.

Everything around him seemed red.

Much like his eyes.

And the anger held within them.

He kept a direct, and empty gaze on his brother. The man that had taken away everything, even his identity.

After all, his name wasn't evil Xisuma.

His name was Xanthus.

Not that it mattered. There was no one left to know that. His identity would forever remain unknown to the people who had wronged him. To them, he would always be the broken Xisuma, or the weirder, stranger version of their admin. The stupider brother.

It made his blood boil, remembering what had been taken. Not even his name was his. Not even that belonged to him.

And for that, there was only one to blame.

His brighter, smarter, better twin brother.

_Kill him._

_End him._

_Make him suffer._

_Make them pay._

Slowly, EX took a step forward. He watched blankly as his brother took a step back, with a growing horror in his eyes. He no longer recognised his brother, though it wasn't like he knew him anyways.

To Xisuma, Xanthus was just a mistake.

A misfit so despicable that he wasn't able to fit in with all the other misfits.

It made his blood boil.

He watched as the admin reached his hand out to open up his admin panels.

Only to realise that nothing would appear.

His systems were completely fried. EX knew how to break that equipment from the inside out. He was supposed to have it, after all. He had put the most effort into coding the worlds, to make sure that they ran smoothly.

Why wouldn't he be able to break it?

Xisuma had been rendered completely useless. With no escape, and no means of fighting back. He was nothing without his admin powers.

_Nothing._

Completely disarmed, with none of his stupid little friends to help him. He had been given everything he ever could have wanted, only for it to be taken away.

How cruel.

However, EX didn't need any otherworldly powers to best his brother. He didn't need to be gifted by the universe to get what he wanted. He didn't need the love and adoration that he should have gotten. And he most certainly didn't need any sort of advantage to get his revenge.

He just needed to listen closely to the voices of the void.

_Do it._

_Kill him._

It was a pathetic sight. The admin had tried so hard to protect his fellow hermits, only to fail miserably. Every last one of his comrades were dead, EX had made sure of that. He made sure to leave the best for last.

He had been encouraged to leave the best for last.

Xisuma's purple visor had a large crack running through it, threatening to break into his eyes and blind him. His sword had been lost in a battle, and was laid on the ground, barely out of his reach. His helmet was dented, and his armour damaged. Every exposed part of his skin had been stabbed and slashed maliciously by EX, who couldn't help but smirk maniacally at the hopelessness in his brother's eyes.

The great admin if hermitcraft, practically grovelling at his feet. Wasn't he supposed to be the protector of the server? The level headed leader who everyone could depend upon? The one who was considered to be God among men, the strongest of the players?

_Bullshit._

That's all that was.

And that's all he was.

"You aren't looking so good, brother" EX spoke tauntingly, and it felt so unbelievably good to be able to use his voice again. "Aren't you going to greet your dear brother? Do you not like the present I'm giving to you?"

Xisuma hissed, with more venom in his voice than EX had ever heard before. "Back off, you monster! Do you not realise what you've done?!"

"Oh, I know what I've done" EX replied, drawing his blade for the umpteenth time, getting ready for the final swing. "I've taken everything away from you, just like you've taken everything away from me"

His eyes landed on a corpse at his feet, one of many who had tried so helplessly to defend their admin. He didn't know who it was, but it hardly mattered anymore. He had killed them.

He stared at the corpse.

And kicked it in Xisuma's direction.

And watched with delight as a grimace grew in his eyes.

"Oh, brother--"

"You are not my brother!" Xisuma yelled, at the top of his voice as the tears began to fall. "I don't know who you are, or what you've done to my brother, but you are not him!"

EX had to blink, taken aback by the sudden outburst. He drew his blade, and pressed it lightly against his chin. He wanted to kill the man, though something was making him hesitate.

He didn't know what it was.

But he wanted it to die.

"Xisuma, don't tell me you don't recognise who I am. It's me, Xan--"

"Don't even say his name!" Xisuma hissed, not so much as flinching at the cold metal pressed against his throat. His eyes remained fixated on the red sheen of the blade. The blood of all his friends. "I know my brother. He's a grouch, and he can be the worst." His voice was cold. "But he'd never resort to this on his own."

"Except he just did." EX hissed, pushing the blade with just enough force to start drawing out blood. The admin refused to wince.

"Sending you to the void was a mistake." The admin continued to speak, and EX wanted him to shut up. The voices in his head were slowly turning into a crescendo of screeches, and he wanted it to stop. "It drove you insane, didn't it?"

EX paused at his words, and then swung his blade. His brother's blood splattered against the scorched jungle dirt, sinking into the soil. He put his hands to his neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're not Xanthus." He spoke in a breathless whisper, looking up to meet EX's eyes with a small, faint, victorious sparkle in his own. "You're just evil Xisuma now. A clone. With no identity of your own."

"Silence!" EX found himself yell, swinging his blade yet again, to slash across the yellow plated armour and cut through the flesh of his stomach.

Xisuma fell to the floor, gripping his new injury. He stared at the ground, letting the blood fall onto it. "You don't even have your own thoughts anymore." The admin continued to speak. He continued to be a thorn in EX's side. "You're just listening to their orders now, aren't you?"

EX gripped his sword tighter and stepped forward, kicking Xisuma's helmet off of his head to take a swing at the man's face. All the admin did was smile.

And it was such a broken smile.

"If you're still in there somewhere..." Xisuma spoke, blood and tears mixing as the trickled down his face. "Then I really am sorry. For turning you into... whatever this is..."

EX bared his teeth, a frustration growing within him. The last thing he wanted to see was Xisuma's stupid smile.

He swung again, hoping to wipe the smile clean off. He slit the man's throat, and pushed him onto his back. He then held the sword in a slightly different grip.

And then he stabbed.

And then screamed.

And then stabbed.

He yelled curses at his brother, condemning him for all he had done. He made sure that his words were heard, loud and clear, by the admin and the universe. And he worked especially hard to make sure that his brother wasn't smiling. He'd wipe that stupid expression clean off his face.

His mind drew a blank, and he didn't stop, even though his arms began to hurt. He kept it up, for so long that his body no longer felt like his own.

When his words finally ran dry, and his senses returned, he realised that his brother wasn't breathing. No one was breathing, except for him. Without the feelings of malice clouding his mind, he had an especially clear vision of what he had just done.

A question which had no easy answer.

The voices in his head had quieted, and it only took EX a few seconds to realise that he had been abandoned. Without a purpose, he stood alone in a vast, empty world.

His sword fell from his grip, landing on the ground with a muffled clank, and EX fell to his knees.

He stared silently at his broken brother and the burning world, silently wondering where it had all gone so horribly wrong.

He tried his best to remember why he had done this, but nothing came to mind. Xanthus couldn't fathom why he would have done this to his brother. But someone else did.

EX had won his battle, but at what cost?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was a good read! :D


End file.
